concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Schaefer Music Festival 1973
1973 * June 20: Bill Cosby; Little Anthony & the Imperials * June 22: Blues Project Reunion; Roche Sisters June 23, 1973 Central Park Wollman Skating Rink Theater, New York City, NY (Lee Michaels, Terry Reid) June 25, 1973 Central Park Wollman Skating Rink Theater, New York City, NY (King Crimson, Jo Jo Gunne) * June 29: Quicksilver Messenger Service; Malo * June 30: Chambers Brothers; Sons of Champlin * July 6: Blood, Sweat & Tears; The Section * July 7: John Sebastian * July 9: Ruben and the Jets; Deodato; Calhoon (Mott the Hoople was originally scheduled to play on this date) * July 11: Black Oak Arkansas; Mason Proffit * July 13: Richie Havens; Jimmie Spheeris * July 14: Rod McKuen * July 16: Blue Öyster Cult; Andy Pratt * July 18: Erroll Garner; Buddy Rich & Orchestra * July 20: Frankie Valli & the Four Seasons; Jay and the Americans * July 21: Marshall Tucker Band (Canned Heat and Wet Willie were originally scheduled to play on this date) * July 23: Ray Barretto; Machito & Orchestra with Graciela; Willie Colón * July 25: Sérgio Mendes & Brasil '77 * July 27: Judy Collins * July 28: Cheech & Chong; Melissa Manchester * July 30: B.B. King; James Cotton Blues Band * August 1: TV Show, w/ the Eagles; John Sebastian; Sly and the Family Stone; The Temptations, and Melissa Manchester * August 2: TV Show, w/ the Eagles; John Sebastian; Sly and the Family Stone; The Temptations, and Melissa Manchester * August 3: José Feliciano; Leo Kottke * August 4: Focus; Elephant's Memory (Leo Kottke was originally scheduled to play on this date) * August 6: James Gang; Tim Buckley; Ralph McTell (7:30 PM show) * August 6: Leslie West's Wild West Show w/ Mitch Ryder; Mitch Ryder & Band (10 PM show) (10cc was originally scheduled to play on this date) * August 8: Helen Reddy; Robert Klein; Buzzy Linhart * August 10: Mary Travers; Dion * August 11: Wishbone Ash; Jimmy and Vella Cameron; Joe Walsh and Barnstorm (It's a Beautiful Day was originally scheduled to play on this date) * August 13: Gladys Knight & the Pips; Blue Hare * August 15: Earl Scruggs and Revue; David Bromberg; Doc Watson (The Everly Brotherswere originally scheduled to play on this date, but they had split up in July) * August 17: Mahavishnu Orchestra; Casey Kelly * August 18: Mahavishnu Orchestra; Wet Willie (The Marshall Tucker Band was originally scheduled to play on this date) * August 20: Robin Trower; Mark-Almond; Foghat * August 24: Bonnie Raitt; Maria Muldaur; John P. Hammond August 25, 1973 Central Park Wollman Skating Rink Theater, New York City, NY (Muddy Waters, Bobby Womack & Peace, Chick Corea) * August 27: Buffy Sainte-Marie; Chip Taylor * August 29: Charlie Daniels; Sha Na Na (7 PM and 9:30 PM shows; Sha Na Na only at 9:30 show) * August 31: Poco; David Blue * September 1: Poco; David Blue * September 5: The Edgar Winter Group (The Eagles were originally scheduled to play on this date) * September 7: Buddy Miles Express; The Incredible Bongo Band (Billy Preston and Labellewere originally scheduled to play on this date) * September 8: Dave Mason